fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
BURST THE GRAVITY
BURST THE GRAVITY is a opening for Accel World and performed by ALTIMA. Lyrics |-|Kanji = 果てしない空を往く 見えない翼が導く 遥か彼方、僕らを待つ まだ見ぬ未来へと‥ Want some faster life? (Oh yeah yeah!!) Giga faster speed? (Oh yeah yeah!!) Tera faster stage? (Oh yeah yeah!!) Now you tell me where you wanna go (Accel world!!) Always 醒めきってた 速すぎる Day and night 透明な闇に囲まれ 誰も似た網(わ)の中で It was the day I found Found you あの日の風 揺れ動いたPassion And all of my past 全てキミに会うためのProcessだったね Around you go slow Slowly open up my eyes within the blackness The battle field, Check the squeal of wheel 彼方から聞こえる予\感に 鼓動奮わせて居たいから The beats overwrite my whole life It\'s unlimited. It\'s unlimited. If I can believe myself again 光の中 目覚めていく 信じてくれたキミとなら Never let it go, Never lose my way ここで生まれ変わる景色 傷さえいま誇りになる だからキミと Burst The Gravity Giga speed of circuit so integrated, But now it\'s“Mayday Mayday” Against the crisis I go what a what a what a hell is my reality. But I got no anxiety hey Incarnation I\'ll show you at the battle field Weakness 強がること 慣れすぎていつか Forget how to cry 心のPiece 欠けたままで過ごした Afraid to be a brave Braveness 弱さを知る Yeah that was me キミがいま輝く But now I see So beautiful sight 真っ直ぐに見上げた空 希望を繋いで My feeling glows more and more More and more I wanna see the meaning of the world The battle field, Check the squeal of wheel 負けられないよ、もう誰にも 貫きたいものがあるから The beats overwrite my whole life Wanna be with you. Wanna be with you. Wanna be the one makes you feel alright. 交わした手を、離さないで いつか飛び立つ日が来ても Wanna tell you just how much I love you 運命に立ち向かうから 絆よりも強く深く 溶け合ってく Burst The Gravity The stage is moving to Twilight. Look at the skyline it\'s full of feel The love incarnated in an unlimited power My heart runs around. Wind is passing the silent sound Now that I got to go. Gotta make it fast to touch the sky 果てしない空を往く まだ見ぬ未来を目指して 覚えていて、胸の痛み 重なるほど、強く想う It\'s unlimited. It\'s unlimited. If I can believe myself again Oh yes, you can 光の中 目覚めていく 信じてくれたキミとなら Hey hey Never let it go Never lose my way ここで生まれ変わる景色 Majestic light 傷さえいま誇りになる だからキミと二人 溶け合ってく Burst The Gravity Burst The Gravity Want some faster life? (Oh yeah yeah!!) Giga faster speed? (Oh yeah yeah!!) Tera faster stage? (Oh yeah yeah!!) Now you tell me where you wanna go (Accel world!!) |-|Romanji = Hatashinai sora no yuku Mienai tsubasa ga michibiku Haruka kanata bokura wo motsu Mada minu mirai e to Always samekitteta Hayasugiru Day and Night Toumei na yami ni kakomare Daremo nita wa no naka de Found you ano hi no kaze yureugoita Passion And all of my past subete kimi ni au tame no Process datta ne Slowly open my eyes within the blackness Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni Kodou furuwasete itai kara It's unlimited, it's unlimited If I can believe myself again Hikari no naka mezamete yuku Shinjite kureta kimi to nara Never let it go, Never lose my way Koko de umarekawaru keshiki Kizu sae ima hokori ni naru Dakara kimi to Burst the Gravity |-|English = I fly up to the boundless sky My invisible wings will guide me The faraway place awaits us We head towards an unseen future I was always wide awake The days and nights pass too quickly Enveloped in the transparent darkness We are all in similar nets I found the wind that day with trembling passion And all of my past is a process to meet you Slowly open up my eyes within the blackness I want the premonition I heard from afar To send my pulse racing It's unlimited, it's unlimited If I can believe myself again I wake gradually within the light If I'm with you, who had faith in me Never let it go, never lose my way The view here is born anew Even past wounds are now my pride So together, we'll burst the gravity Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music